In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a wireless access method and a wireless network for cellular mobile communication (hereinafter referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)” or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been considered. In LTE, a base station apparatus is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB) and a terminal device is also referred to as User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which an area is divided in a cellular pattern into multiple cells, each being served by a base station apparatus. A single base station apparatus may manage multiple cells.
LTE supports Time Division Duplex (TDD). LTE that employs a TDD scheme is also referred to as TD-LTE or LTE TDD. At this point, in TDD, an uplink signal and a downlink signal are time-multiplexed.
In the 3GPP, application of a traffic adaptation technology and an interference reduction technology (DL-UL Interference Management and Traffic Adaptation) to TD-LTE has been studied. The traffic adaptation technology is a technology that changes a ratio between an uplink resource and a downlink resource according to the uplink traffic and the downlink traffic. At this point, the traffic adaptation technology is also referred to as dynamic TDD.
In NPL 1, a method of using a flexible subframe is disclosed as a method of realizing traffic adaptation. The base station apparatus can perform reception of the uplink signal or transmission of the downlink signal in the flexible subframe. In NPL 1, as long as the base station apparatus does not instruct the terminal device to transmit the uplink signal in the flexible subframe, the terminal device regards the flexible subframe as a downlink subframe.
NPL 1 discloses that a Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ) timing for a Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) is determined based on an uplink-downlink configuration (UL-DL configuration) that is newly introduced and that an HARQ timing for a Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) is determined based on a UL-DL configuration in the related art.
Furthermore, NPL 2 discloses that (a) a UL/DL reference configuration is introduced and (b) several subframes can be scheduled for any one of uplink and downlink by a dynamic grant/assignment from scheduling.